vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Pete= |-|Captain Pete (Timeless River)= Summary Pete is a major recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. A former steamboat captain in his earlier days, he is the arch-enemy of Mickey, Donald and Goofy, and used to live in Disney Town, but was cast into another dimension by Queen Minnie for the mischief he caused. He was later released from this imprisonment by Maleficent. Throughout Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II, he goes on various missions for Maleficent to rebuild her power base of allied antagonists and Heartless minions after her disastrous defeat in Kingdom Hearts. However, Pete is a chronic bumbler, and as Sora puts it, "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." He serves as Maleficent's second-in-command and is the only antagonist who still cooperates with her throughout the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Pete Origin: Kingdom Hearts/Disney Gender: Male Classification: Cat, Former Steamboat Captain, King Mickey's nemesis, Maleficent loyal servant Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Can immobilize his opponents, Forcefield Creation (Strong enough to deflect Sora's attacks), Healing, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Dark Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Shockwave Generation, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance and Manipulation of the Darkness, Can summon and control the lesser level of the Heartless, Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Pete is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, and Corruption (Unaffected by the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Is capable of fighting against Sora, Donald, and Goofy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Can take many blows from Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules) Stamina: Very high (Endured a prolonged four against one battle that pitted him against Sora, Donald, Goofy, and his past self, during which he took many beatings) Range: Standard melee range with normal attacks. Tens of meters with explosive bowling balls and fireworks. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Various types of bombs and fireworks Intelligence: Very smart, while he is somewhat clumsy, he was able to trick Sora into opening the Underdrome, and he consistently changed the scenery during his battle against Sora, Donald, Goofy, and his past self in order to try and gain an advantage. Weaknesses: Pete is both overconfident and arrogant. He can also be somewhat cowardly and clumsy at times. Note: This Pete is not to be confused with his canon, mainstream counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users